1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving circuit, especially to a driving circuit and a data transmitting method capable of reducing cost and power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional display apparatus includes front-end circuits and back-end circuits. The front-end circuits is used to process digital data, and the back-end circuits is used to convert the digital data into analog data and provide the analog data for the display panel to display images. In normal conditions, the operational voltage of digital data is a low voltage ranging from 2.5V to 3.5V, while the operational voltage of analog data is a high voltage ranging from 0 to 16V. In practical applications, the conventional display apparatus uses the back-end circuits to convert the digital data.
When the R & D personnel designs the back-end circuits, high impedance switches are disposed in each channel. In fact, the high impedance switches are disposed at output terminals of the operational amplifiers to switch the analog data to specific channel. However, the high impedance switches will cause high power consumption and the temperature of the circuits will be increased. In addition, since the high impedance switches have their volumes, it is hard to reduce the entire volume of the conventional display apparatus having the high impedance switches.